Ray Whitney
| birth_place = Fort Saskatchewan, Alberta, Canada | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2014 | draft = 23rd overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks }} Ray Whitney (born Raymond D. Whitney on May 8, 1972) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey player in the National Hockey League (NHL) who played for the San Jose Sharks, Edmonton Oilers, Florida Panthers, Columbus Blue Jackets, Detroit Red Wings, Carolina Hurricanes, Phoenix Coyotes and the Dallas Stars. Ray is considered to have been one of the most underrated players in the NHL, as his name has rarely been mentioned amongst hockey fans and writers despite his consistently high point-production throughout his entire 22-year career, making him one of the top 65 point producers in the history of the NHL. Playing Career Before Ray played in the NHL, he and his brother Dean were stick boys for the Edmonton Oilers. During his junior career, he spent three years with the Spokane Chiefs of the Western Hockey League (WHL), leading the entire league with 185 points during the 1990-91 season. Whitney and the Chiefs won the 1991 Memorial Cup as champions of the Canadian Hockey League. Ray was the second player ever drafted by the San Jose Sharks, picked in the second round (23rd overall) in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. His teammate from the Spokane Chiefs of the WHL, Pat Falloon was the Sharks' first pick. The Sharks had thought the two of them would be a natural scoring combination, but that didn't pan out. Ray began his professional career in the 1991-92 season, playing with teams in the German Deutsche Eishockey Liga and the International Hockey League, as well as two games with the San Jose Sharks. He developed into a regular with San Jose over the next two seasons. Whitney has played for several different NHL teams during his 24-year career, including the San Jose Sharks (1991–92 to 1996–97), Edmonton Oilers (1997–98), Florida Panthers (1997–98 to 2000–01), Columbus Blue Jackets (2000–01 to 2002–03), Detroit Red Wings (2003–04), Carolina Hurricanes, Phoenix Coyotes, and the Dallas Stars. On August 6, 2005, Ray signed a two-year contract with the Carolina Hurricanes paying him $1.5 million per year. In his first season with the Hurricanes in 2005–06, he helped Carolina win their first Stanley Cup with fellow Fort Saskatchewan native Mike Commodore. On February 8, 2007, Ray scored a natural hat trick in just 1 minute and 40 seconds. On April 13, 2007, he re-signed with the Hurricanes, agreeing to a three-year contract that pays him $3.5 million per year. On July 1, 2010, Ray signed a two-year deal with the Phoenix Coyotes for $3 million per year. On March 31, 2012, he became only the 79th player in the history of the NHL to score 1,000 regular-season points, when he registered an assist in a game against the Anaheim Ducks. As of the end of the 2013-14 season, he is number 62 all time for regular-season points in the NHL. Ray was the last remaining member of the San Jose Sharks inaugural team (1991–92) active in the NHL until his retirement on January 21, 2015. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Ray has been a member of Team Canada at four different Ice Hockey World Championships. He made his debut at the 1998 World Championship, recording six points in seven games while Canada finished out of the medals. He notched seven points in 10 games at the 1999 World Championship, again missing a medal when Canada lost in the semifinals to the Czech Republic. Ray joined Team Canada at the 2002 World Championship with Canada again failing to medal. At the 2010 World Championship, Ray replaced Ryan Smyth as Canada's captain, when Smyth broke his foot early in the tournament. Canada did not win a medal in that year's world championship. Accolades Personal Life Ray and wife Brijet married in 2000 and have three children: daughters Hanna (born April 6, 2002 in Columbus, Ohio) & Harper (born April 5, 2008 in Raleigh, North Carolina) and son Hudson (born April 9, 2004 in Detroit, Michigan). He was given the nickname "The Wizard" for his great passing and playmaking. Category:1972 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey left wingers Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:Utah Grizzlies (IHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions